


Work For It

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Sif is willing to work for her relationship with Jane. Figuratively and literally. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Jane/Sif, AU, complete.)





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty-three was "gold". Sif/Jane again because I felt like it.
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel and am writing these just for fun.
> 
> Not beta-read.

"So, I understood the weapon and the dress and even the fruit but... Sif, you do know that nobody on Earth accepts gold coins as currency, right?"

  
Sif smiled at Jane.

  
"An, but I shall not need to provide for you on Midgard. Your work will support us."

  
Jane frowned.

  
"That's... an incredibly nice sentiment but... Sif, my work is in experimental astrophysics. It doesn't... exactly pay well."

  
"It will, once it is recognised by your peers."

  
Jane's frown deepened.

  
"That might be a while."

  
Sif clapped a hand on her arm.

  
"Then I shall simply have to find work."

**Author's Note:**

> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com


End file.
